Yugito Nii
Yugito Nii (二位ユギト, Nii Yugito) was a jōnin-level kunoichi from Kumogakure, and the jinchūriki of Matatabi, the Two-Tails. Appearance Yugito had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages, dark eyes and she wore red lipstick. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumogakure forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. Yugito also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. Personality Yugito gained confidence in herself through hard work, making her a proud, wise, and courageous kunoichi. Abilities Yugito was a highly-skilled and powerful kunoichi that even Killer B looked up to, despite her being younger than him. She was a decent strategist. Yugito has the ability to transform fully into the Two-Tails, giving her an upgrade in her abilities, such as strength and the ability to breathe fire. The way she transformed was very similar to Naruto's, being slowly covered in a dense, blue, fiery chakra that took the form of the Two-Tails. While Yugito doesn't have control over the Two-Tails, she has complete control over the transformation and how much of its chakra that she would use. Hidan commented before the battle that it would be hard to defeat her with the aid of her tailed beast. Upon her reincarnation, Yugito was able to partially transform into the Two-Tails. When she was immobilised by B's clone she changes into her 'Version 2' form and attacks Naruto. She is able to swipe at her opponents with her claws in this mode and when in full transformation, she can deliver a solid hit with one of her paws. For close-ranged combat, Yugito could make her finger and toe nails grow to become long claws, with which, coupled with her natural taijutsu skills, allowed Yugito to clash even with sword users and lunge at airborne opponents. She has been shown as being quite skilled in taijutsu, attacking first with her clawed hands to force her enemies to block with both arms, and then attacking them with her clawed feet. Paul Gekko Arc After Paul Gekko, Sōma and his crew were reunited, Yugito Nii, led them there, and activated explosive tags which were placed over the tunnels behind them, sealing them in. Knowing that they were from Izumogakure, Paul Gekko and Yugito starts to argue in their respective Tailed Beast Forms but were prevented from fighting by Kyoji Gekko, who is on Wheelchair and Erza Scarlet. Background Yugito was made the Two-Tails' jinchūriki at the age of two and, at the end of a detestable training that was imposed on her, she was able to control her transformation into her tailed beast at will. At some point in the anime, Yugito agreed for Nekobaa to obtain the paw print of the Two-Tails for the Paw Encyclopaedia. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon